He Doesn't Seem Like A Malfoy
by KitKat-Pyrophobia
Summary: He followed the bobbing red ponytail to, predictably enough, the library. A look Rose at Scorpius's seven years at Hogwarts. Rose/Scorpius oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Oh the prequels and sequels that would be written if I owned it… though, sadly, I do not.

**A/N: **This is ridiculously long. The longest thing I've ever written in the shortest amount of time [about 3 days], but I still like it. Enough fluff to fill tons of teddy bears at Build-A-Bear :]

* * *

Rose Weasley nearly fainted.

She, for whatever illogical reason, thought her mother was exaggerating about the size and magnificence of the Hogwarts library.

She ought to have known better.

It was easily about the size of a small cathedral, with five times more books than Flourish and Blotts could have ever dreamed of having. Along with the nonfiction research and reference books, Rose could see a few shelves dedicated to Muggle literature. The tiny, redheaded bookworm was almost shaking with excitement.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy only followed Rose Weasley into the library because she had left, of all things, a book on the train. It was abnormally thick for an eleven-year-old to be reading, an old and battered copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. When he saw it lying in the corridor just outside the Transfiguration classroom, he picked it up and flipped open the cover.

_Property of Hermione Granger_ was crossed out and replaced with _Property of Rose Weasley_.

He snorted when he first read that. His father had told him about the "mudblood" Hermione Granger being a know-it-all bookworm during school. What a surprise that her daughter would already be reading _Hogwarts, a History_ at eleven.

The only problem now was that he didn't know what she looked like.

"Weasley" meant red hair. He knew that much. He didn't know what "Granger" traits she could have inherited, but red hair was enough of a lead for him. He cursed himself for not paying more attention during the Sorting.

And Scorpius was in luck. As soon as he'd finished reading the name in the cover, he spied a flash of bright auburn hair rounding a corner.

Excited to be able to help someone so early in his school career, he jogged after her. She was smaller than many of the other students, but the flicker of red hair amongst black robes guided him straight to, predictably enough, the library.

The door slammed closed just in front of him. Opening it quietly, politely, he clutched the book underneath his arm.

He would have been impressed by the splendor of the library if he hadn't been frustrated at losing the curly red ponytail.

Running a hand through his boyishly long, platinum hair, he began looking up and down the aisles for a redhead.

* * *

It was lunchtime, but Rose wasn't hungry. All the excitement at the books in front of her squashed any appetite she had. She knew Albus and her other cousins would probably wonder where she was, but they knew her well enough to know that the library was her new official habitat.

She ran her hands affectionately over a few leather-bound spines before choosing one, and sitting down in the middle of the shelves.

She just thumbed through about twenty books, mostly on the history of the school. She found it extremely fascinating. The newer books even mentioned a bit of her family in them. Though the parts with them in it revolved the second war, it was cool to see her mother, father, and Uncle Harry's names in a history book. Well, it was pretty common to see Uncle Harry's name in a book… there were even biographies about him. But her parents were special.

After reading a small snippet about the Chamber of Secrets, which the outdated book claimed was a legend, she found herself smiling. She knew her father had been in the Chamber of Secrets before. In his second year, even.

She hardly noticed someone at the end of the aisle, looking at her as if she were some sort of anomaly.

* * *

It took shorter than he thought it would for Scorpius to find who he was sure was Rose Weasley.

The red ponytail was sitting in the middle of two aisles near the back of the library, with the books about Hogwarts. She had a thing for Hogwarts history, Scorpius decided, remembering what book was in his hand, causing it to ache.

He smiled when he saw her. His good deed would not go unnoticed, then. The smile was for that, he was sure.

The reason why his feet wouldn't move and his heart stuttered was something he couldn't explain.

Maybe it was because of how she was sitting: cross-legged with her elbow on her knee, open palm against her cheek. There was what seemed like thirty books all around her, encircling her, almost obscuring her from view.

Maybe it was because of how she was looking down at the page she was reading with a little knowing type of smile. It lit up her face in a devious sort of way.

Or maybe it could be the way her hazel eyes were moving quickly across the page, moving so quickly, in fact, that Scorpius knew he would get dizzy if he kept watching them. How could she possibly be taking in a single word when her eyes barely skimmed one line when she moved down the page?

Whatever the reason, he finally found the red ponytail he'd been following, and missing lunch, for.

Willing himself to begin moving, he took a breath and walked importantly toward her.

* * *

She looked up when she heard a rustling of robes coming toward her.

Trying to place the noise, she looked to both of her sides. On her second glance, she saw the person making the noise.

Recognizing him easily as Scorpius Malfoy, she smiled, being friendly. Though she was a bookworm, Rose was also easily sociable.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," He said, slightly uncertainly, once again running a long-fingered hand through his hair.

Rose had already gone back to reading, thinking he was only here to browse, like her.

"Um," he began, and she looked back towards him. Though her gaze caused his stomach to clench a little, he mustered a little bit of confidence and thrust her book out toward her.

"_Hogwarts, a History_?" She asked, confused. She couldn't differentiate her inherited copy from any of the others in this section of the library.

"Yes, it's yours. I found it in the hall," He explained.

"Oh!" She took it, surprised, and looked in the cover, confirming that it was, indeed, hers.

He had shifted his weight unsurely, and pivoted on his heel, walking back where he came.

When she noticed him leaving, she called, "Thank you! It's Malfoy, right?"

Pausing at the end of the aisle, he looked back. "Malfoy, or Scorpius, whichever," he shrugged. He didn't care what people called him. The name Malfoy always caused a few dark looks and whispers, but the name Scorpius was strange enough to cause a few mutters with nothing else attached.

"Scorpius, then," She grinned. She hadn't inherited her mother's large front teeth, but instead had a proportionate, bright smile to match her personality. "I'm Rose Weasley, but you already guessed that, huh?"

He smiled. Like she hadn't inherited her mother's smile, he hadn't inherited his father's cold sneering smirk. At least, he didn't feel the need to utilize it around friendly people like Rose Weasley. "Yeah, it was the hair." He paused as she laughed. "Weasley, then?"

"Rose,"

"Okay, Rose." He nodded. "I'll see you later. I think Slytherins have Potions with Ravenclaws."

"All right, see you," With a final warm smile, she returned to reading.

* * *

"Well, he doesn't _seem_ like a Malfoy," Rose said to her favorite cousin, Albus at dinner. She'd just recounted her library adventure, complete with Scorpius giving back her prized book.

"No, I agree. I share a dorm with him, and he seems like a civil human, not like a Death Eater at all." Albus, much to his horror, had been sorted into Slytherin. Not that anybody really cared anymore. Inter-house unity was something really encouraged since the war. That was the main reason a Ravenclaw and her Slytherin cousin were sitting together without much conflict.

"I just don't see why everyone treats him strangely. I mean, I see people whisper as he walks down the halls, and I personally think it's rude. _He _hasn't done anything. He can't be blamed for his family's mistakes." She shrugged.

"Well, Rosie, it's the same concept of people treating us like heroes because of _our_ parents. Offspring of the 'Golden Trio' and everything. If you haven't noticed, we get just as many whispers in the halls, if not more." Al reasoned.

This surprised Rose. Maybe it was because of how her nose was always in a book, but she honestly _hadn't_ noticed anyone whispering as she walked down the halls, or even when she was being Sorted. She supposed it was the same with her cousins, but it had never registered to Rose that people might think they were different. In a way, she and Scorpius were in the exact same situation.

This realization was what prompted her to stand up, sling her heavy bag over her shoulder, and march straight over to where she spotted a head of straight, white-blond hair. Her head held high, she smiled at their classmates who were looking questioningly at her. Scorpius still hadn't noticed she was standing there.

Albus knocked into her from behind, causing her to stumble, but regain her composure surprisingly quickly, despite her ears heating up.

"Hi Scorpius," she said, slightly loudly.

He finally noticed her standing there, and smiled warmly at his new friend. "Hello Rose,"

"Can Albus and I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," he scooted a down the bench a little.

Smiling proudly, she heaved her bag onto the bench and sat down beside him. Albus, still unsure of what was happening, sat beside Rose.

From then on, the new trio sat in that same spot every breakfast, lunch, and dinner that Rose wasn't in the library.

* * *

Ravenclaws and Slytherins usually only had Potions and Transfiguration together, so it was on occasion that she got to spend time with her favorite cousin and her new, unlikely, best friend.

But when they all became bored and really wanted some time together, one or both of the boys would find their way into the library, where, without fail, Rose would be sitting in the middle of an aisle reading, or at a desk, doing homework.

Often, Albus helped his brother James with some new prank he was preparing, being the innocent, doe-eyed companion, and Rose and Scorpius were left in the library.

* * *

Scorpius never had any trouble admitting, even to his slightly prejudiced father, that Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were his best friends. People laughed at him for it, especially Slytherins, whose parents had implanted old fashioned ideas in their head. Scorpius didn't care what anyone said. The Slytherins who laughed at his best fiends were the same Slytherins who expected him to be sent a cursed necklace from his father to give Headmistress McGonagall or wave around his nonexistent Dark Mark. He could hardly blame any of them, though. It was all their families teaching them these things. Even his father, the infamous Draco Malfoy, had given up old ideas and prejudices after the second war, mainly because of the fact that the "Golden Trio" had saved his life twice during the battle at Hogwarts. You can't have your skin saved by someone and not respect them enough to give up old ideas about them. Draco always taught Scorpius not to judge a book by its cover, or, more specifically, a person by their surname.

The only problem he ever had with people, however, was when they insulted his best friends.

In fact, he served his first detention at Hogwarts for hexing a fellow first-year Slytherin for calling Rose an "ugly, bushy-headed freak".

When Rose learned about this, she couldn't bring herself to scold him. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

* * *

Rose's father was mentally kicking himself for ever pointing Scorpius Malfoy out at the Platform. When she'd written him about her first few weeks at Hogwarts, she couldn't _not_ mention that her best friend was Scorpius.

_Dear Mom and Daddy,_

_Hogwarts is every bit as amazing as you both said it was! Mom, you were NOT kidding about the library! It's so great! I actually spend most of my time there…_

_I'm sure you've heard, but I'm in Ravenclaw. I know it's not Gryffindor like you both, but I'm proud to be in Ravenclaw. I like to think that I have some sort of intelligence in me. _

_Albus was put in Slytherin. He didn't like it much, but I know everyone loves him just the same._

_I've only met a few people here so far. There are, of course, my dorm-mates. They're all pretty okay, I suppose. None of them really relate to me, since, like I mentioned, I spend most of my time in the library. They're all sweet enough, though. I'm sure you went to school with a few of their parents._

_Aside from them, there's my newest best friend. Brace yourself…_

_Now Daddy, I know you said stay away from him and everything, but he's actually not bad. You said Draco Malfoy is evil, and so is his father. But Scorpius is actually just the opposite. He's actually very smart. We get the top marks in our class. Don't worry, Daddy, I'm still beating him._

_Well, I guess I should go to bed now. I have Transfiguration first thing tomorrow, and all that spell work exhausts me if I don't have a good night's rest._

_Hope to hear from you both soon and I love you!_

_Rosie_

Though he cringed at the thought of her daughter being friendly with his enemy's son, he was mature enough (finally) to accept it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_It's great to hear you're enjoying school. I know I was nervous in the beginning, but school is actually very exciting._

_Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, we're very proud of you. The same with Albus, of course. _

_It's great that you like your new dorm-mates. I remember when Seamus and Harry weren't getting along one year, and it was horrible to live with both of them at once. Enemies that sleep in the same room are never a good thing. _

_And about Scorpius, I'm okay with you being his friend. That is, as long as he's __nothing__ like his father. Which, I trust, he isn't. _

_It's also great that you're top in your class already! Just don't forget to have a little fun once in a while! Those seven years will be over more quickly than you think!_

_Enjoy the rest of your term! We'll see you at Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS Your mother says hello, and that she loves you._

_

* * *

_Even though their first year wasn't nearly as exciting and legendary as any of their parents', the new trio wouldn't have changed it for anything.

* * *

Second year came faster than anyone would have thought. Rose's twelfth birthday marked the first day of the new term, and the beginning of the year banquet and sorting were just as, if not more, wonderful than the year before.

Second year also meant Quidditch. If there was anything besides looks Rose's boys inherited from their fathers, it was their love and talent for Quidditch. Thankfully enough, they didn't both try out for Seeker like their fathers. Albus opted for Seeker, while Scorpius wanted to be Keeper. Their talent, laced with their enthusiasm and competitiveness, landed them in their ideal places on the team.

Sadly enough for Rose, that meant that at least two days a week, she'd be spending time alone in the library.

Over the season, she was noticeably less energetic and happy, thanks to the fact that she spent so much time alone, lost in printed words in front of her.

Scorpius noticed even more than Albus.

"Why don't you come and watch us play next Saturday? We're going to squash Ravenclaw, no offense to _your_ kind." He smiled, "Albus is the best Seeker since his father, I swear. He flies like he's been doing it since he was born!" Excitement was evident in the young Malfoy's voice.

"I would Scorpius, but I have an essay due for Charms, and I'm not even sure I'm doing the spell correctly. I really have to practice," Rose sighed, once again tapping her quill against her already-splotchy book cover. She really did want to do something to support her best friends, but there really was no getting around the essay.

"Oh," his face dropped. "All right then, but you're going to miss a good match."

* * *

A week later, Scorpius couldn't help but grin ear to ear as he spotted a single green and silver flag among the bronze and blue, sported by a certain redhead who looked like she hadn't slept for days.

* * *

If her father knew anything, it was that years at Hogwarts came and went faster than anyone thought could be possible.

Rose could hardly believe how different they all looked from the photo she hung up on her wall of the three of them from first year.

The old evil, puberty, was definitely beginning to take over them. Albus's voice cracked a lot, which would have been funny if he hadn't been so insecure about it. Scorpius had grown a minimum of a foot since the first time they'd met. Both of her boys had filled out a little from the scrawny eleven-year-olds they used to be. It was probably Quidditch's fault. Rose could even see a change in herself. Her round first-year face had slimmed down. Her body was gaining more — ahem — curves, much to the horror of her father. His little Rosie was supposed to stay a shapeless preteen forever!

Hormones were already acting on everyone at school by the time they went back. The girls, in particular, proudly paraded the fact that they graduated from training bras. As they giggled in the common room, Rose noticed, one name crossed more over-glossed lips than she was okay with:

Scorpius Malfoy.

Sure, he was very good-looking, but Rose had always known that. Just because he had a Quidditch body and a deeper voice caused all of these girls to go gaga over him? It was both disgusting and ridiculous. Not one of these girls really knew Scorpius like she did. He wouldn't be interested in a _single _one of them.

Or would he?

Sure, they'd all had little crushes in first and second years, but all of them had matured. Maybe Scorpius was beginning to see the A-cup girls in a different way than he had a year ago. They never really talked about it. She was a girl amongst two incredibly surprisingly shy boys. The subject of the opposite sex rarely came up in casual conversation.

If he liked someone, though, he would tell her, though. She was absolutely sure that her best friend would tell her anything.

* * *

Turns out, Rose was wrong.

When she and Al were in Hogsmeade one weekend, sipping butterbeers in the Thee Broomsticks, Scorpius walked in with a rather curvy third year Hufflepuff on his arm. She was giggling at his every word, pretty obnoxiously in Rose's honest opinion.

The girl, whom Rose recognized as Sherri Vane, was undoubtedly pretty, with yellowish hair and clear blue eyes, but Rose would have never thought Scorpius to be interested in someone like her. She was, to put it nicely, not the brightest _lumos_ spell at the end of the wand.

_But I suppose if she makes him happy…_ Rose thought dismissively. But, for some reason she couldn't place, her blood would boil every time he would get close to her.

* * *

"So Scorpius, have you snogged her?" Albus asked eagerly over breakfast one morning.

Scorpius choked on his eggs at the same time pumpkin juice was projected out of Rose's lips. Ears burning, she hastily wiped her mouth and awaited the answer. She almost didn't want to know.

"Well… er… is this really— if you must know, um, well…" Scorpius stammered. He did something even his best friend of three years never saw him do: he blushed. Rose committed it to memory. It was rather adorable.

"It's a yes or no question, mate," Albus took a happy bite out of some bacon.

Scorpius studied his hands in his lap as he mumbled something. Neither of his friends could understand what he said.

"What?" Rose asked, a single eyebrow raised.

He looked up at her with a face beet-red, an almost apologetic look in his eyes. Turning to look straight forward into the oh-so-interesting wall, he said, "Yeah," so quietly Rose wouldn't have been sure he heard it if Albus hadn't laughed at him.

For whatever reason, that one confirmation sent Rose's stomach plummeting into the floor. The most peculiar sensation coursed through her limbs, and she found herself standing and making up an excuse to leave before she could understand what she was even doing.

She made it into the Ravenclaw common room before she exasperatedly wiped her face with her hands. And it was the strangest thing: when she looked at her hands, they looked wet, like there had been water on her face.

Rose laughed humorlessly. She was _crying_ because _Malfoy_ had _snogged_ that damn _Sherri Vane_.

None of this made any sense.

* * *

Over the next few months, it was fairly easy to get used to the fact that Malfoy was starting to see girls. It was even easier to not get attached to any of them, since none of them lasted very long.

The trio still hung out, occasionally, though, what with finals coming up, plus Quidditch, and finally, Malfoy's _many_ female interests.

It was easier to just get lost in words printed on paper.

* * *

She noticed that she spent more time in the library than ever over the next half-year. Finals had gone smoothly. Of course Rose and Malfoy topped the class, like always. She had chalked the fact that she cried then up to the fact that she was feeling possessive. After all, he was her best friend, and she loved him. As a brother of course.

Another Charms essay right before finals had her confined to the place that smelled like old parchment, at the same desk she'd spent so much of her time before. She'd written so much that her hand was beginning to cramp, so she balanced her quill in her inkwell and ran the hand through her hair before putting her head in her hands, the heels pressing into her sore eyelids.

By the time she wiped her hands all the way down her tired face and opened her eyes, someone else was sitting with her.

As always, it was a shock to see someone there when they weren't before, but it was always a good thing to see Scorpius Malfoy without his new Wonder Girl hanging all over him.

It was Violet Brown who he'd dated for most of the year, it being December, and them dating since the beginning of the term. She was another one of the knut-a-dozen girls he obviously preferred: pretty, clingy, with more of a body than a brain.

"Hey," he greeted. He smiled, but looked troubled. His gray eyes were stormy.

"Hi," She said, more stiffly than she intended.

"Are you all right?" He asked, obviously measuring his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She lied through her teeth.

"You haven't been around for a while. I just wanted to make sure you were still sane and all," he smiled again, the warmth finally hitting his eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just stressed that's all," She paused and ran another hand through her hair. It had grown out considerably from the youthful bob she had in first year. "Where's Violet?" She blurted out without quite meaning to.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "I told her I had homework," His face settled into a comfortably dangerous smirk.

"You blew off your girlfriend to come to the library?" I laughed for the first time in days. "How lame of you, Malfoy,"

He, on the other hand, looked more serious. "No, I blew off my girlfriend to make sure my best friend was okay." His brows knitted together. "And since when do you call me 'Malfoy'?"

She didn't even notice that she'd said it. It was a habit she'd gotten into over the past year. She didn't like to think of her best friend Scorpius with Violet Brown draped over him, so she instead thought of Malfoy with Violet Brown draped over him. It was different in her mind.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I said it," I suddenly felt ashamed.

He still looked troubled, but relaxed a little. "It's all right." he abruptly stood, causing the chair to squeak against the floor.

She watched him, afraid she'd offended him. She was surprised when he held out his hand for her to stand with him.

"Come on, we're going," He declared.

"Going where?" She asked, suddenly amused.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter, let's just go," He shrugged.

She reached her hand out to take his, but retracted it slightly when she noticed her unfinished essay on the table. "But my Charms essay…"

"You can copy mine, okay? Come on!" Instead of waiting for her to take his hand, he rounded up all of her things, threw them into her bag, and slung it over his shoulder. Then he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the library with him.

He casually draped his arm over her shoulders, and she just noticed how much shorter than he she was when she couldn't reach his shoulders without straining. Resignedly, she slung her arm around his waist. It felt strangely comfortable, walking around like this. They'd never really been this physically touchy before. They'd been close before; they always sat really close to each other. Maybe his newfound confidence with the female population would bring them closer as well.

Scorpius let her put her things in her dormitory before he decided they were going outside. The sun was just getting ready to vanish over the horizon: the sky was cooler colored than warm.

As they walked the entire grounds twice, they were laughing and teasing and talking like there had never been anything to come between them.

And perhaps, Rose pondered, nothing _had_ ever come between them…

* * *

It was hardly a surprise when Rose was confronted the next day by Scorpius's girlfriend. Though their love was platonic, even Rose was able to recognize that the night before, walking around the castle, was the most intimate they'd ever been. A hug here and there didn't even compare to them walking around in a friendly embrace for a few hours. The thought brought an irrationally giddy smile to her face.

"What was that last night, Weasley?" Poor Violet didn't even have the decency to confront her in a less public place than the Great Hall over breakfast. She stood in a way that might have been intimidating if Rose was confident in the innocence of her actions.

_Luckily_, Rose thought wryly, _Scorpius decided to sleep in today_…

"What was what, Brown?" She stabbed at a piece of sausage delicately with her fork, refusing to stand up with the other girl and cause a scene.

"Walking around, hanging all over _my_ boyfriend like he's yours!" Her voice rose both in volume and pitch by the end of the sentence.

Still refusing to stand up, Rose simply swiveled on the bench and crossed one leg over the other, her elbows resting casually on the table. She felt Albus tense beside her, feeling a fight coming on.

"So sorry that I didn't get your permission beforehand to hang out with my best friend," Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but her tone was perfectly calm.

Tears welled up in Sherri's eyes, "Rose, I can't believe you," With that, she ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Rose very confused.

"Al? What did I do?" Seeing anyone cry made Rose feel guilty.

"She thinks it's your fault," He said quietly and awkwardly, refusing to look her in the eye.

"My fault what?"

"You don't know? All the girls are talking about it…" he beat around the bush, and made Rose want to punch him in the face.

"_What_, Al?" she leaned forward, trying to look him in the eye.

"Scorpius broke up with her this morning," he said clearly, piercing her with his gaze.

The breath was knocked out of Rose. "WHAT?" Guilt weighed on her lungs like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, everyone is really excited," he rolled his eyes. It was common knowledge that girls were waiting for Scorpius to break up with whatever current girlfriend he had so they could attack him.

"But… why?" She could feel her eyes shining a bit.

"He, um, told me not to tell you. Said you'd feel guilty," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to talk to him; is he in the dorm?" She asked, putting her book back in her bag.

"Yeah," he sighed, and she stood up.

"See you in a minute." She began to stroll away.

"Rose!" Al called after her.

"Yeah?" she turned back.

"Password!"

"Right!" she quickly ran back to him, and he whispered it in her ear. "Thanks Al!"

She sprinted down to the dungeons, panted, "_Toujours Pur_", and then ran up to the stairs two at a time to the dorm where she knew both of her boys lived.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she called, pulling open the door, and walking to the only four-poster bed with a body on it.

"I demand an explana—" she halted her stride, and sank down involuntarily.

He looked so _pretty_ when he was asleep… his hair, usually loosely pushed back, fanned around him, no sort of product in it to hold it in place. His eyelids looked smooth like marble, with surprisingly dark eyelashes resting lightly on his aristocratic cheekbones. Even with them only being in fourth year, he looked more mature than other boys his age. His pale pink lips were parted only slightly, light breath coming in and out.

It was obvious that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and even though his emerald green sheet covered most of his torso, it was easy to see the youthful slope of his neck and shoulders, a smooth, prominent collarbone protruding. His modestly toned arm was bent over his broad chest, the pale, pinkish skin contrasting with the dark sheet on top of him.

She didn't want to scold or demand any sort of explanation from him after seeing him in such a peacefully vulnerable state. Sighing in defeat, she couldn't stop herself from brushing a small piece of hair out of his face before standing up from the side of his bed and walking quietly out.

As soon as he heard the door click, Scorpius's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Rose went to apologize to Violet for her friend being a git, but didn't admit that anything was her fault, because, well, it _wasn't_.

She would demand an explanation later.

* * *

Turns out, that "later" didn't come. Soon after Violet, Scorpius found another girlfriend. When he got tired of that one, he found a different one. It wasn't like he was exactly hard to please, or picky, he just got bored easily. It came with being a spoiled Malfoy. When he got bored with one toy, he moved on to a new, shiny toy.

There was something much different about all his "relationships" after Violet, though, Rose had to admit.

Apparently, he had sensed her unhappiness during the time where he did nothing but spend time with his girlfriends. They spent just as much, if not more, time together than ever before. None of his new girlfriends seemed to mind much. None were the "jealous" types. Not that Rose minded.

She liked having her best friend back. He even admitted that he'd been dumb to let anything distract him from her, and he did something no Malfoy could easily do:

He apologized.

Rose didn't know why, but that brought tears to her eyes. Happy, wonderful tears.

* * *

Being the top in their class, it was hardly a surprise that they both became prefects in fifth year. It was them together again, all the time. The Unstoppable Duo. With Al thrown in there sometimes, too. Al wasn't as close with them anymore, but that was understandable. Sometimes people just grew apart.

But not Scorpius and Rose.

If anything, they grew closer over the years. Closer, perhaps, than they'd intended. Close enough so that they noticed the tiniest things about each other.

Rose noticed when he used something different on his hair than before.

Scorpius noticed that she got a tiny bit of sunburn from watching a Quidditch match.

One thing Scorpius was quick to notice was when she wasn't in the library so much anymore.

One thing Scorpius was _very_ quick to notice was when she greeted him with messy hair and swollen lips.

He wanted to find the prat that did it and hex him into oblivion.

Rose had been asked out a few times since Scorpius began dating. It was something healthy to do in school, right? Even though guys weren't falling over her like girls were to Scorpius, she had fun dating a few guys a year. Hand-holding in Hogsmeade. A quick snog over butterbeer. Nothing serious. She couldn't ever bring herself to commit to anything. There was always something missing. And deep down, she knew that no one would ever be as beautiful to her as Scorpius Malfoy.

O.W.L.s, they were quick to learn, were serious business. Even people who'd never taken school seriously before were spending hours in the library. The venue was no longer a Rose Weasley Exclusive. Everyone was there. So, it was easier to get distracted there, surprisingly, than in common rooms and dorms. Particularly Scorpius's. None of the fifth-year Slytherins, even Al, had ever really found school that important. But now that there was a test to take, they bucked into gear. The dorm was usually empty, and neither of them needed any reference books, since their notes were perfectly-synced. If Rose missed something, Scorpius had it, and vice-versa. They were, in most every way, a perfect match.

On a more hectic study day, Rose needed to get through about thirty pages of notes before the next day, in order to stay on the schedule her mother had so kindly put together for them and the rest of the family.

She accidentally ended up sleeping in his bed.

It really, honestly _was_ an accident. It was well past midnight, which meant well past their bedtime. Though the bed was _not_ built for two (probably for a reason), the two still fit well enough. They were used to touching a lot, anyway. They were both leaned tensely against his headboard, shoulder to shoulder, reading through pages as quickly as possible. The curtains were wide open, so if anyone walked in, there would be nothing to suspect. It was far too late for their brains to absorb anything…

But Rose wasn't halfway finished with the Transfiguration notes. She was _sure_ the Professor said they would have to turn a guinea fowl into a guinea pig during their O.W.L…

She groaned and turned over onto her stomach to cycle through her novel of notes for what seemed like the thousandth time, when her suddenly heavy head lost all will to stay up, and she passed out, her head laid against her notes folder.

Scorpius didn't even notice she was asleep until about half an hour later, when he had to look for something as well. He reached for the folder she was laying upon, when he noticed her eyes were closed.

Sighing, he was suddenly conflicted. Should he wake her? It must be five in the morning by now, though he couldn't see the sunrise in the dungeons. Would she be up to walking clear across the castle and up a few flights of stairs to the Ravenclaw dorms? Obviously not.

But how much trouble could they get in if she was found in his bed by someone? Obviously, it wouldn't be the first time a girl would be found in a boy's bed, but what if it was an accident that she fell asleep? What if it was someone as innocent as Rose Weasley being found in her equally innocent, though popular with the females, best friend Scorpius Malfoy? He briefly considered sleeping on the floor. _Nope_, he thought immediately. He may be a gentleman, but he wasn't enough of a gentleman to wake up sore from sleeping on the cold, stone dungeon floor.

Nothing was a good option, but he was out of energy. _And_, an annoying voice in the back of his head prodded, _haven't you always wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to Rose Weasley?_

Being a gentleman, he slipped off her shoes—slip-ons, easy enough. He realized she was still wearing a tie, and it must be uncomfortable to sleep with the knot pressing on her throat. He gently slipped it around her neck and undid the knot, taking it off without disturbing her. He couldn't will himself to remove anymore of her clothes—not even her socks.

Briefly pulling the curtain around her, just in case she spontaneously woke up, he changed into pajama pants, and had enough decency to put on a shirt if he was going to sleep next to his best friend.

Still not able to believe what was happening, Scorpius pulled her notes out from under her face, and replaced them with his softest pillow. He pulled out another from underneath the bed for him to use. He covered her with his best sheet, and used a cheaper-quality for himself. He could live with something other than Egyptian Cotton for one night.

Feeling awkward and comfortable with the situation at once, he sat next to her before sliding into a comfy laying down position. Well, as comfy as he could be with his heart racing and blood waging war underneath his skin.

Just before closing them, his eyes noticed something that suddenly made them open wide.

She was so _pretty_ when she was asleep…

He hardly had time to realize this before falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. It was too early to wake up, she decided. She just wanted to stay in her nice, warm bed for a few more hours…

Her pillow was much warmer than usual.

Heart suddenly hammering, she carefully opened her eyes, hoping with all her might that her suspicions were wrong.

There's no way she fell asleep in Scorpius's bed last night. No, that was ridiculous. She, though tired, must have gotten up and walked… all the way across the castle…

Her racing heart plummeted. She was, indeed, lying next to Scorpius in his bed. If it were Rose looking on someone else lying like this, she would have found it quite cute. She was curled into a little ball against his chest, her hands lying under her head. He was on his side, facing her, with one arm across her waist. And if she wasn't panicking, she would have noticed, once again, how beautiful he was when he was asleep.

Biting her lip, knowing that this was going to be _awkward_, she lightly poked him on the shoulder.

He stirred slightly, his brow furrowing as he mumbled something incoherent.

Resisting the urge to laugh, telling herself that this was serious, she poked him again, harder this time.

"Scorpius!" she hissed.

His eyes squeezed tighter before opening, just like hers had.

"Oh, hey Rose," he said groggily, smiling a little, before his head rolled to the other side, and he was out again.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Wake up you prat!" she said as loudly as a whisper would allow her. The quicker he would move his arm, the quicker she could get up.

He groaned as he opened his eyes again. Finally realizing what was happening, all sleep left him as his eyes snapped open.

His cheeks flushed furiously as he noticed their position, and he sat up against the headboard, drawing his knees up to his chest.

As soon as he began to move, Rose sprang up and stood awkwardly against his wall, also blushing beet red.

"Er, you fell asleep when we were studying," he explained what she already knew.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry,"

He shrugged, his mind suddenly racing. At least four other Slytherin boys knew that Rose Weasley spent the night in here. Though they were both fully clothed, there was no doubt in either of their minds that false conclusions would be drawn.

"Um," he paused as he uncomfortably cleared his throat, "What… do we… do now?"

"Well, I can leave right now, when there's probably a common-room full of people," she cringed at the thought, "I can wait until the coast is a little clearer," that didn't seem much better, "Or we can both just leave right now."

"Those options suck."

"I know." She thought of something that made things even worse. "Isn't your girlfriend in Slytherin?"

"Oh Merlin…" he ran his hands through his hair.

"So, best case scenario, there's no one in the common room, and I'll just leave." She paused. This scenario would be a near-miracle. "Worst case scenario, it's full of people, including your girlfriend and Headmistress McGonagall."

He visibly cringed at what the Headmistress would say. Goodbye Prefect's bathroom. Goodbye House Cup.

"Well, I guess I'll go now." She shrugged. She knew that she couldn't stay up there any longer without having a panic attack.

"Wait, I'll go with you," He made to stand up.

"No, I'm okay. I'll say I was visiting Al or something," She knew that this would not work in a million years.

He sent her a guilty, apologetic look, but nodded for her to leave. He wished he could do something to help her. Honestly, Scorpius could handle what other people said. His popularity with females came with people accusing you of things every other day.

But Rose never had to go through anything like that. She was, in most ways, a squeaky-clean, goody two-shoes. She wasn't used to glares and accusation like Scorpius. He knew how much they hurt. His heart broke. He wished he'd waken her up the night before, made her walk all the way, if not carry her, just so she wouldn't have to endure any of this…

* * *

Rose marched through the common room with her head held high. She acted like she couldn't hear any of the whispers of "whore" or "bitch" as she crossed through the crowded room. She pretended that poor Natalie Blaise wasn't crying in the corner, with her two friends comforting her.

She held her ground. _Nothing_ happened. There was _nothing_ she should feel bad about. Scorpius was her best friend, and she could do what she wanted with him, whether accidentally or on purpose.

By the time she made it to her House's tower, the repeated comments were beginning to claw holes in her confidently defiant façade. She could feel her throat closing slightly, her breath becoming thicker. Her ears were hot, and her eyes felt glassy with moisture.

Tears began to fall as soon as she sat on her bed.

* * *

The only positive thing that crossed Rose's mind was that it was a Saturday. This meant she didn't have to see anyone other than the people who came in and out of her dorm.

She didn't plan on leaving.

"Rose?" asked a small, tentative voice after what seemed like forever.

She sat up and wiped the remains of tears from her face. The voice belonged to her dorm-mate, Michelle Corner. "Yes?"

"Albus told me to tell you he wants to talk to you, since he can't come up here himself."

"Oh, all right," This took her by surprise. She was sure that there would be rumors spreading like wildfire by now, but she never really thought that anyone would be interested in _her_ side of the story.

Then she remembered why she loved her cousin so much.

She rounded up all of her courage (_why_ wasn't she in Gryffindor?) and walked down the stairs to where her cousin was sitting in an armchair by the vacant fireplace.

"Hey, Al!" She smiled despite herself.

"Hey, Rose. Want to come outside?" It was hardly a request. His eyes pierced through her in a way that he only knew how to do.

She nodded, and they walked wordlessly out to the grounds. The comfort of having her cousin glaring at people stopped the words from stinging so bad.

They made their way to their favorite beech tree by the lake, and sat down. She could tell that he felt awkward by the way he kept wriggling around.

She, on the other hand, felt more comfortable than she had all day.

"Er, Rose?" he finally said after a few minutes.

She didn't speak, but looked at him, acknowledging him.

"Did you, er, um, well… _you know_, with Malfoy?" He fought the words out of his mouth. Her cousin was very red by the time he finished.

She felt ready to laugh. "Merlin, no!"

Al looked as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders. He sat up straighter, and looked her in the eye for the first time in minutes. "Well, what happened then? I mean, I woke up this morning to see you dart out of the dorm!"

"Well, we were studying last night. I had to finish reading my Transfiguration notes in order to stay on the schedule my mom wrote, and I fell asleep. It _was_ really late… and I was tired. He just let me sleep there, because, honestly, I would _not_ have gotten up if he tried to make me. I realize how bad it looks, but we didn't _do_ anything. We were studying," She shrugged.

To her surprise, he began laughing uncontrollably.

"What?"

"You realize that story would be so far-fetched if it was anyone else but you two, right?"

She did realize it, and couldn't help but laugh along.

* * *

Scorpius was having an even harder time convincing anyone than Rose.

If his reputation didn't speak for itself, the fact that so many people found his crush on her so _obvious _did. The hardest part, he decided, was facing his current girlfriend, Natalie Blaise.

See, Scorpius couldn't handle crying girls. That's why he always had a quick getaway route when he broke up with them. This one, however, was unavoidable.

"Natalie?" he asked softly as he spotted her in the common room. Predictably, she was in a corner, crying, with two girls protectively comforting her.

She raised two swollen eyes to him. Her bottom lip was trembling.

His heart only sank lower and lower. "Come on, let's go talk," He owed her that much.

She took his outstretched hand, despite the other girls trying to confine her to the seat. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, or how she was going to react. Either way, he knew that she, above anyone else, deserved an explanation.

Scorpius may have been somewhat of a ladies-man, but he was _never_ unfaithful. If he got bored with one girl, as was steadily happening with Natalie, he broke up with her before moving on. It was just wrong, a hit below the belt, to get with another girl before moving on from the first.

They found themselves in an empty corridor near the Muggle Studies classroom. He halted, and took a deep breath.

"It… wasn't what it looked like." This overused, cliché line sounded dumb coming out of his own mouth.

She crossed her arms, more tears causing tracks on her cheeks.

"We were studying last night, and she fell asleep in my dorm."

Natalie scoffed. Though honesty was ringing in every word he said, she would not have it. No one could believe Scorpius's side of the story.

"Honestly, Natalie. Nothing happened." He stepped forward and placed his hands on her wide hips.

At the new contact, she looked up into his face. Girls, he noticed, were not very cute when they cried.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Natalie." He said softly enough to make any girl melt.

She cracked a girlish smile, but still didn't say anything.

"Do you believe me?"

Her response was to rise on her tiptoes and smash her lips unpleasantly on his.

* * *

By some miracle, no teacher found out about their situation. Rose had a strange feeling that they knew, but didn't want to deal with it. Rose and Scorpius were honest, hardworking students. They were a great example for younger students, and the two getting in too much trouble would cause many kids to lose their role models.

Too bad for said students, their favorite Quidditch Keeper was about to be sent to the Headmistress's office in the middle of a late-night practice.

He had a very good reason to break Anthony Nott's jaw, after all.

* * *

Rose was waiting for him next to the stone gargoyle as soon as she saw him walking beside the headmistress. She called his name as saw him enter the Entrance Hall. It was dark outside, and raining, and he was still wearing his Quidditch Robes. He looked soaked to the bone.

It was either the rain or the rage that was causing him to shake. There was blood on his right hand, streaming from his knuckles. He shot her a dangerous look that said "Don't follow me". But she couldn't stay away.

_Ha_, she thought, _Story of my life._

When the gargoyle suddenly sprang to the side, she ran to her best friend, who still looked livid.

"Scorpius, what happened?"

He didn't stop walking, so she had to jog to keep in step with his long legs.

"Scorpius?"

"I broke Anthony Nott's jaw." He forced through clenched teeth.

This caused Rose to stop abruptly. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Why?" She asked him, panting after sprinting up to him.

"Later Rose, please?"

Her heart dropped. Was it _that_ bad?

"I'll come to your common room when I get out of the hospital wing, okay?"

I sat on the armchair closest to the entrance of the common room for the next few hours, a thousand and one possibilities flying in and out of my mind.

Her final conclusion was that he said or did something involving his girlfriend.

Not for the first time, Rose was wrong.

* * *

It always amazed her how he _always_ got the answer to the riddle correct. Sometimes she thought he cheated, and listened to someone else answer it, but he got it faster than she did sometimes.

Sometimes she thought the Sorting Hat yells out Houses at random.

He waved at her from the doorway, and she hurried over, ignoring the snide comments.

"Oh, so Malfoy's spending the night _here_ tonight?"

"Way to return the favor,"

"Go on up and _study_, Malfoy,"

He ran a hand through his still-damp hair, always his nervous habit. She could see that it had been bandaged.

"Scorpius, _what happened_?" She hissed.

"Go for a walk?" he offered, sending a dirty look to the others who suddenly found their personal lives very interesting.

She bit her lip and followed him out of the common room. Her heart was beating anxiously.

They didn't walk far before they sat down on a windowsill in a mostly empty corridor.

"Okay, are you going to tell me now?" She asked, carefully measuring her words. He hardly looked calmer than when she saw him walk into the castle with McGonagall.

An exhale whistled through his teeth. "He… said something that pissed me off."

His hurt expression caused the knee-jerk reaction of her arm draping over his shoulders.

"What did he say?" She asked softly.

He laughed humorlessly, and shook his head. "He said… 'So someone finally shagged Weasley, did they?'"

Rose's heart dropped as anger bubbled under her skin. She was about to open up the floodgates when he continued.

"He said, 'Tell me Malfoy, what was it like to pop the legendary cherry? Not like you haven't before…' that _bastard_ said, 'I know I was hoping to do the honors, but you beat me to it, did you?'"

He was shaking again. His eyes were squeezed together, as if he was fighting away an awful image.

She forced herself to sound calm. "So then you hit him?"

"Damn right I hit him. I've got detentions for the rest of the year, plus no Quidditch, but Merlin, it was worth it," A sick sort of smirk forced its way to his face.

Her thoughts were racing. This wasn't the first time he defended her, but it was the first time he seemed this mad about it. Nott was accusing him of being unfaithful to his girlfriend. Rose knew that was the reason. It was sick, what Nott said.

"Thank you," She whispered after a minute, "For defending me, I mean."

His response was to loop his arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"It was awful for him to accuse you of being unfaithful to Natalie,"

He moved his puzzled gaze from his shoes to Rose's eyes. "That's not why I punched him,"

He shifted his gaze so that he pierced her with his eyes, making Rose flush under the intensity. "Then, why…?"

"The thought of him doing _that_ made me madder than I've ever been in my life."

Rose's heartbeat went into her throat. She felt like she was going to cry, but held it in.

"Come on, we have to go to bed," He stood up and pulled her up. They walked the short distance to the common room, where they shared a simple, brief hug before going to bed peacefully.

The two deserved something simple.

* * *

As with anything, people got bored of teasing the two when they didn't get any sort of response from them. They were both innocent: they knew that.

Scorpius moved on from Natalie to three different girls in that same year.

O.W.L.s were much easier than they'd anticipated. Even Rose was confident that she'd got at least Exceeds Expectations on every test. The fact that Scorpius didn't have to worry about Quidditch anymore gave him even more time to study, thus preventing any repeats of the day Rose fell asleep studying.

All in all, it was a sparkly clean rest of the year, as perfect as one can possibly have.

* * *

The first match of the reason was as intense as it had ever been.

Scorpius was the new Slytherin Captain, as Nott was a seventh year the previous year.

Albus was quicker than ever at finding the Snitch. But the new and improved Gryffindor team had three of the best Chasers Hogwarts had seen since Ginny Weasley.

Both teams were neck and neck through most of it, thanks to Scorpius's Keeping skills and Slytherin's Chasing skills.

Al spotted the tiny golden ball at nearly the exact same time the Gryffindor Seeker did. That's when the creepy thing Al did happened: it was almost as if he _knew_ where the Snitch was heading. Instead of following what the Gryffindor did and flying frantically after it, he weaved back and forth in a single area of the pitch, apparently waiting for it.

It flew right into his hand.

"ALBUS POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

The teams both landed on the grass at the same time students poured onto the field. This win put them at a great advantage. This boost of confidence in their new strategy lifted all of their spirits and made all of their hard work worth it.

Rose, bubbling with excitement, was faster than any of them. She sprinted down the pitch to the first person she wanted: Scorpius.

The momentum of her run kept her from stopping in front of the incredibly tall blond. But instead of crashing into him like she was sure she was going to, he scooped her up and spun around as they hugged tightly.

"We won!" he exclaimed in her ear, a wide smile evident in his voice, which was surprisingly deep now.

Her only response was to squeeze tighter and smile wider, if that was even possible.

After what seemed like forever, the roar of the students was louder than ever, and Rose was set back on the ground. With a final mutual grin, Rose ran to find her cousin.

Running more calmly than she had to Scorpius, she hugged him tightly, her feet firmly on the ground this time.

"That was amazing! If you don't go pro I swear I'll kill you!" she had to yell in his ear to be heard at all.

"Thanks, Rose!" He smiled widely. Just as she was turning back to where Scorpius was, Al's eyes widened as he tried desperately to keep her from turning around.

It didn't work, but Rose wished it had.

What was filling her sight was her best friend Scorpius enthusiastically kissing yet another one of his girlfriends. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over more quickly than she could control.

"Good job, Al," She managed to choke out and force a watery smile before she ran back to the castle.

Luckily, she didn't have to go far in the castle to find a private place. Everyone was still at the Quidditch pitch.

_Come on, Rose, _Her mind reasoned as she choked on her own breath, _It's not like you didn't_ know _that he snogs his girlfriends…_

She'd still made it a point never to see him kiss a girl. Even though he'd been dating for three years, she'd never seen him kiss a single person. Never.

She knew she couldn't use the same excuse she used years ago when he got his first girlfriend: platonic protectiveness.

No. Rose couldn't force herself back into denial. She couldn't make herself think that what she felt was platonic anymore.

She liked him. Way more than a brother. Way more than her best friend. If she allowed herself to think it, she would admit that she more than _liked _him… she could live without thinking the last one.

She wasn't optimistic enough to think that there was any way for him to feel the same. He could literally have _any_ girl he wanted. His damn ridiculously good looks, Quidditch body, and brain big enough for him _and_ his girlfriend secured that.

Rose, she decided, was okay with staying his best friend. She would have to be. Ignoring the feeling of something pressing heavily on her chest, she wiped away her tears and braved the Quidditch pitch once again.

* * *

N.E.W.T. Level Potions meant one thing…

Amortentia.

Amortentia meant one thing…

Listening to a classroom-full of girls giggling over what they smell.

Professor Slughorn, who resembled a sort of partially deflated beach ball by now, decided to promise them to make it at the first class, but didn't let them make it until winter holidays were about a week away.

As always, the pair of expert potioneers Rose and Scorpius brewed the complicated love potion with no problems. Steam rose from their shared cauldron in elegant swirls, and it was only when the steam was steadily rising that Rose began to distinguish the individual smells.

Old books. Chocolate birthday cake. Bubbles from the Prefect's bathroom. The most prominent scent she could smell was what stimulated her senses that day last year when she woke up in his bed. This smell was, what a shocker, Scorpius. A really clean sort of natural smell.

She inhaled deeply and happily. Only when she realized that she smelled someone who was two feet from her did she flush.

"What do you smell?" he asked curiously, leaning forward on his elbows.

She inhaled again. "Old books, chocolate cake, and bubbles from the bathroom." Of course she didn't tell him that she smelled him. How awkward would that have been? "You?"

"Honeydukes strawberry candy, my broom, air by the lake, and some girly smell…" His nose scrunched up as he tried to place the smell.

The weight that pressed on her chest most times pushed even harder. Some girly smell…

She felt her face heat up about a hundred degrees when he suddenly placed his face in her hair, inhaling softly.

Satisfaction crossed his face as he smelled the Amortentia again.

"Strawberry candy, my broom, lake air, and you," He declared confidently, like he didn't know how that casual comment made her heart race dangerously.

* * *

Girls were becoming both concerned and desperate at once. Right after Christmas holidays, Scorpius had broken up with his girlfriend. But, instead of moving on to the next girl who threw herself at him, he remained single for longer than he had since third year. He completely skipped Valentine's Day, and pretended that there wasn't a mountain of chocolates and singing love poems at the foot of his bed when he woke up. Instead, he spent most every day with his best friend Rose.

She wasn't complaining.

She was concerned, though. With Easter nearing, she was wondering if he was going to date at all for the rest of the year. In the library one day, she brought this thought up.

"Why haven't you found yourself a new bird yet?" she feigned nonchalance, her quill shaking in her hand as she wrote an essay.

"I don't know, really," he glanced up from what he was writing. "None of them interest me anymore,"

She nodded, and didn't ask for any more explanation. However, he went on.

"I mean, sure, it's great to always have someone to hang onto, but what's the point in having to commit to something over and over when your heart's not really in it?" He paused and chuckled. "I'd much rather hang onto you all the time and not have to worry about snogging you every few minutes,"

This brought a smile to her face, like most every thing he said. What he said had some truth to it. He had been touchier with her than he ever had before. They sat even closer, so their legs and elbows touched, he held her hand, and he almost always had his arm around her. She figured it was because he was used to always having some part of his body touching a girl's.

He knew that it was because he wanted her to be his girlfriend more than any other girl he'd ever met.

Smelling her in the Amortentia only confirmed the strange temptation he'd been contemplating since third year. He _did_ like her. He knew he did. That's why he stopped dating. No one would make him happy like she did. No one fit so perfectly against his body when they hugged; no one made his heart race and his face flush. No one caused a smile to rise on his face for no reason at all when he thought of them; no one had such a bright light about them that it was hard to be unhappy around them at all.

Nothing disgusted him more than the thought of anyone else waking up next to _his_ Rose.

It wasn't like he was being very cryptic about it either. Compliments fell from his lips almost daily. He held her hand, and hugged her from behind whenever he saw her. He let her lay her head against his shoulder or his chest when she needed a nap.

Still she wouldn't take the hint. And this made him want to yell it at her.

"Wow, _Malfoy_," she said playfully, "It's almost like you've matured,"

He smiled down at his parchment as he continued writing. "Something like that."

* * *

They both went home for the Easter holidays. They were both sure that it only strengthened their want to be together.

They had separate methods of getting to the castle.

But they both knew where the other would be when they got back.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had side-along Apparated both him and his son to Hogsmeade before they walked to the castle together.

Scorpius hated Apparating. He was sure that he was going to suffocate every time he did it. However, he wouldn't have ridden the train if his life depended on it. These short walks to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade with his father were some of the most memorable times of his school career.

Though Draco Malfoy had been an evil prat at school, he was a very good father. At least, Scorpius thought so.

* * *

Rose somehow felt the electric anticipation around her as she rode the train back to the school. She sat with a group of her female classmates, and for some reason found herself checking her reflection more than she ever had on a train back to school.

When the girls' conversation found its way to a certain blond, Rose, for the first time, agreed with every word they were saying.

* * *

Instead of accepting the simple shoulder-pat his father usually opted to give him, Scorpius forced a hug out of Draco. There was something important about this day. He could feel the dynamic energy coursing through his veins as he said goodbye to his father and walked to the same tree in front of the lake as always.

He could hardly sit still. All he could think of was a head of curly auburn hair and honey-hazel eyes that, for whatever reason, enchanted him.

* * *

Rose never took anything with her to her home over the holidays. It was too much of a hassle to bring back and forth, she learned her first year. So, as she stepped off the train into the perfect-weather, carefully checking her reflection a final time, she had nothing to worry about except finding Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

He saw her. She was barely a speck of red in the distance, but she was definitely there. Something was going to change today… he just knew it.

His heart began pounding harder and faster as the speck of red was getting bigger and bigger.

He suddenly wished that he had something to check his reflection in. Feeling self-conscious just standing there, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping that it was still in place.

He gingerly wiped his palms on his pants, wishing the black fabric, somehow, was fresher and crisper. He should have changed his trousers; he mournfully cursed himself. Surreptitiously, he sniffed his shirt. Thank Merlin that was freshly laundered. He buttoned and un-buttoned the top button of the white shirt in a nervous sort of twitch six times, watching as she came closer.

* * *

She felt very self-aware as she began to see him more clearly. Her shirt suddenly felt like it hung off her body. Her skirt felt too short, and wrinkled. Her bronze and blue striped socks abruptly seemed childish and dumb to wear. Her hair felt too bushy. Reaching up, she gingerly tried to pat it down with no avail.

Her heart felt as if it was about to break a few ribs, it was hammering so hard. Her small, annoyingly delicate hands were shaking. Her legs felt like jell-o. Still, somehow, she willed herself to start running toward him.

* * *

A goofy sort of smile broke out on his face as the redhead began running toward him. She was closer and closer with every thought.

Merlin, she was pretty.

By the way she was about five meters away and still at a full run, he knew she wasn't going to stop or slow down.

Instead of letting her crash into him, he picked her up and hugged her as tightly as he could: a repeat of the first Quidditch match.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and she laughed a little, as if smiling wasn't sufficiently expressing her happiness.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it.

But as he set her lightly down in front of him, his hands still holding her hips gently, and hers still on his shoulders, he saw something in her eyes…

And he just did it.

The same electricity was flowing through both of them as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

She didn't know _why_ he did it, but Merlin, she was glad he did.

Though she was so much less experienced than he was, she kissed him back as enthusiastically as she knew how.

His mouth was soft against hers, in a kiss that was sweet and tender and passionate all at once. Years of pent-up emotions exploded in this kiss that was surprisingly simple despite what was behind it.

As their heads simultaneously tilted to opposite sides, deepening the kiss the slightest bit, Rose could see stars.

There was no drool running down her chin, their tongues weren't thrashing against each other; in fact, their tongues were adamantly in their respective mouths.

Even still, the electricity was evident as gooseflesh rose on the redhead's arms at his slightest touch.

* * *

His heart hammered in a way that no other girl provoked from him. He felt his blood burn in his lips as hers melted against his. They fit like pieces of a puzzle. Everything about this felt _right_.

And when she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, he knew that this could only be called love.

* * *

Then that damn oxygen ruined everything…

They broke apart, both panting. Rose panted harder than Scorpius, seeing as how she'd just run about a hundred yards to get to him.

They both refused to move their bodies any further apart. His hands rubbed the sides of her waist as he could do nothing but smile at her.

"Hi," She breathed, the same sort of goofy smile spreading across her face.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

She breathed comfortably on his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine in a way that no other girl ever provoked from him.

"Merlin, I love you, Rose," He said, a smile in his voice.

The weight that had been pressing on her chest all year suddenly vanished as those words soaked in.

"I know," she said, and planted a small kiss on his pale neck. "Me too,"

* * *

"Scorpius!" The blond turned at the sound of the words, grimacing. Someone was interrupting him on the way to meet Rose in the library.

His face brightened as he saw the black-haired boy hurrying toward him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Albus," He grinned as the other boy fell into step with him.

"Is it true, what they're saying?" It had only been a few hours since the inseparable duo got together, but there were already rumors circulating. Assuming that it was another rumor, but secretly hoping otherwise, Albus ran to find the first half of the duo that he could find.

"That depends on what 'they' are saying," Even saying this in his best smug tone, he couldn't fight a small smile off his face.

"You and Rose, are you actually, _finally_, you know, official?" The boy never really had a way with words. It's what made him rather adorable, even from Scorpius's point of view.

"Yeah," His small smile grew much larger as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his. Unconsciously, he reached up his hand and touched his mouth for a brief moment. "You know, it's only been two hours, max. News travels fast around here." He contemplated.

"Must be the owls," Albus grinned. He was happier than he had been in a while. It had been almost _painful_, watching his friends be so oblivious to one another.

Scorpius only continued grinning.

Their conversation suddenly took a serious turn as Albus soberly said, "Well, now that you two are officially a couple, I feel it's my responsibility to warn you about what you're going to have to endure…"

Scorpius suddenly had an ominous feeling sweep his spine.

"… As you know, the Weasleys and the Potters combined are a _huge_ family, and a good chunk of them are rather bitter about the whole Young-Precious-Rosie-Dating-An-Evil-Malfoy thing."

Scorpius stopped walking, awaiting the worst. He didn't feel threatened at all by what Al was saying; on the contrary, he felt thankful for any warning he might be giving his former-best-friend.

"I'm not threatening you or anything, 'cause I like seeing you two together, but I'm just giving you a heads-up about what to expect at King's Cross at the end of term…"

Malfoy cringed. He would have nightmares about a sea of redheads, all brandishing their wands, waiting to hex him. "Thanks, Al," He forced a smile.

The young Potter nodded happily, and walked in the opposite direction of Scorpius.

The spring in his step was slightly subdued as he walked the rest of the distance to the library. He couldn't help but light up as he saw the familiar, beautiful head of fiery red hair bent over a piece of parchment, her quill scribbling furiously, a small crease in between her eyebrows. Of course she was already working…

He set his bag down beside the vacant seat always specially reserved for him. "Hi,"

She didn't even look up from her essay, which was steadily growing longer. "Hang on, I'm almost finished,"

He nodded understand. Much like her mother, Rose bit off a little more than she could chew in terms of studies. Having, like him, received all O's on her O.W.L.s, she took every lesson she'd taken before that offered a N.E.W.T. level class. The current essay she was poring over, always a consistent bother, was Charms. During all of the festivities of Easter over at the Burrow, classes were the furthest thing from her mind. The thing that topped her list of broodings was seated next to her, watching as she wrote.

Theatrically, she dotted the last period in the essay, set her quill down, and looked up. The creases in her forehead smoothed, and her hazel eyes brightened as a shy smile molded her lips.

Again, Scorpius's mind ventured back to the kiss they shared earlier…

"So, Albus knows," He began brightly, "And so does half the school, apparently,"

"I bet the girls are _so_ distraught," she placed her hand in his possessively.

"And why _wouldn't_ they be? The undoubtedly most gorgeous bachelor in the history of Hogwarts just became taken by someone _none_ of them could compete with," A silly grin, the type that would make Lucius Malfoy cringe, overtook his features.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Stop trying to be nice,"

"I'm always nice. Come on, we're going," he stood up and held out his hand.

"Going where?" She asked, amused.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter. Let's just go," He shrugged.

"But my Charms essay…"

"You can put it in the dorms, now just _come on_!"

Only minutes later, as they walked around the grounds, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, she laughed at the déjà vu.

"What?" He asked, looking down to see her smiling. She never seemed to stop smiling…

"Why does this all seem so familiar?" The memory was pleasant in her mind, despite being yelled at the day after.

"That was when I knew I fancied you, you know," He said seriously, a smile still in his voice.

She looked up at him, interested, but also a little annoyed. That had been in fourth year, and he waited two more years to _do_ anything about it?!

"I broke up with my girlfriend because of you, you know." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's what she accused me of," She rolled her eyes.

"I told Al not to tell you, though,"

"Because I'd feel guilty," She sighed contentedly at the memory. It seemed so long ago…

"Right." He paused, and the next words that came out of his mouth here tentative, unsure, "When did you realize you fancied me?"

Playfully, she pulled away from him with a mock-surprised face. "_Fancied_ you? Who said anything about _fancying_ you?"

He smiled along with the joke, but still expected an answer.

Shyly as ever, she replied, "Um… third year, when you got your first girlfriend."

He groaned.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how _awful_ my first kiss was?" He asked, groaning again at the memory.

She laughed at his obvious discomfort. "Was it really _that_ bad?"

"Oh, it was horrible! So _awkward_…"

With no classes to worry about attending, they spent basically the rest of the day in the same way, chatting and acting as if nothing between them changed. They told each other about the worst snogs of their short years, and that conversation ended, naturally, with the best kiss of their lives.

* * *

King's Cross was almost as bad as Scorpius expected it to be. Though none of the redheaded crowd was brandishing a wand (_yet…)_, they all looked at him with an expectant, almost disdainful expression. Of course, they'd all met the boy before, as Rose and Al's best friend, but never as the serious boyfriend of their innocent, beloved, albeit moody, relative, Rose.

There's nothing more intimidating than two fully-grown Aurors waiting to give you a "good-natured" pat on the back while about fifty other Weasleys or Potters were staring at you like they've either got a bad taste in their mouth or like you're the answer to their prayers.

"Scorpius, my boy!" Ron Weasley said. Rose fidgeted at the edge to his voice only she and her mother noticed.

"Why don't we have a _private_ chat?" Ron eyed his daughter.

"Sure, sir." Though internally he was squirming, Scorpius stood confidently as they walked over to a more secluded spot by the scarlet steam engine.

"So, Scorpius, I understand that you and my Rose are rather _serious_ nowadays," he began, all awkwardness aside.

"Yes, sir," Though the temptation to stare at his shoes was great, he ignored it and looked his girlfriend's father straight in the eye, with almost defiant earnestness.

"You should know that I do approve of you two dating," The redhead was feeling the awkwardness settling upon him. "And I can _definitely_ understand the, er, _temptations_ you may be feeling as a sixteen year old lad."

"Almost seventeen, actually, sir," He grinned, despite the fact that his face was heating up.

"That only complicates things for me…" Ron mumbled, his ears redder than the train behind them, "Ahem. As much as I would prefer my young Rosie to be a… a…" he choked out the next word, as if it pained him to say it, "_virgin_ on her wedding day, I also realize that is highly unlikely,"

Scorpius felt _very_ uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the station, not yet resigning to staring at his shoes.

"But I _do_ expect her to at least finish school and wed before she has a _child_. Is this unclear in any way, Scorpius?" His eyes flashed dangerously at the warning.

"No, sir, I understand." He fiddled with his hands a little before adding, "I don't plan on having children until I marry her either, sir," Upon realizing the implications of what he just said, his eyes bugged out, and his shoes suddenly became too interesting to resist.

"Right… well… I'm glad we've had this chat, I suppose," Ron's face was flaming. He _did_ like Scorpius, and it hardly mattered that he was a Malfoy, but learning that her daughter's boyfriend was also planning on marrying her was an unnerving thing to learn.

"Yes, sir, me too," As respectfully as he could, Scorpius extended his hand.

Ron, smiling in spite of himself, shook it with a single hearty laugh before leading them back into the crowd of redheads.

Finding the object of his affections and subtly slipping his hand into hers, Scorpius told her, "Your father just gave me the talk," whilst grinning and feeling immensely awkward at once.

"Oh Merlin, Dad…" She whispered an affectionate curse in the direction of her father.

"I think my parents want to meet you, too," He whispered to her.

She stiffened and panicked. "Do I have to? I mean, can't it wait until later, because we really need to get going, since Mom has to go to work, and Aunt Ginny is letting us stay over, so I need to get unpack—" She began rambling.

What silenced her was his hand on her lips. "Rose Weasley, I was just given the _talk_ by a fully grown _Auror_, and you can't spare a minute to meet my parents? That hurts," he grinned, but began pulling her in the direction of his parents.

"Merlin help me…"

He smiled and planted a kiss in her hair.

Rose's stomach was filled with _extremely_ agitated butterflies as the aristocratic couple came into view. It was startling and slightly strange to see how much Scorpius looked like his father. His mother was also rather nice-looking, with an open, friendly face that starkly contrasted with Draco's slightly off-put posture.

"This must be the Rose we've been hearing so much about," Astoria smiled, reminding Rose of the motherly-type smile her grandmother always wore. The light-haired woman held out her arms for her son, who hugged her affectionately before doing the same with his father.

Rose stood there, happy to see that he and his parents got along well.

It was a pleasant surprise when his mother held out her arms to Rose as well. Happily embarrassed, she hugged the woman tentatively.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Rose Weasley," She said as they released each other. Astoria's hugs were surprisingly warm.

"Pleasure to meet you, dear; we've heard so much about you,"

Rose smiled cheekily at Scorpius, who looked borderline mortified.

Glancing unsurely at Draco, who she'd heard very much about, she held her hand out.

Looking down at it in a way that made Rose feel slightly condescended, Draco gingerly pulled Rose in for a brief hug.

He hardly seemed like the smug prat her parents made him out to be. In fact, he was rather fatherly.

"Hello, Rose, I'm Draco Malfoy," He smirked, but it was a content type of smirk.

She nodded and smiled.

"Scorpius, she's much prettier than you let on," His mother prodded at her son's nerves.

"You see, all we could get out of him was that you had red hair until he'd begin mumbling and run upstairs to write you," Draco smiled again.

"You should be rather pleased that he didn't send at least half of them. I read some, and dear, to be frank, they nearly dripped of puppy love," Mrs. Malfoy giggled in a womanly type of way.

Scorpius groaned, face flaming in a rare way Rose found adorable.

"Can we go get our things now? _Please_?" He nearly begged.

"Now hang on a second, son, we have a rather serious topic to discuss," Draco said, causing Rose's stomach to sink dreadfully.

"Oh Merlin, no…" He vocalized, sounding horrified.

The pale blond man turned on his son's girlfriend. "Now, Rose, we've already discussed the more… ahem… _mature_ topic of relationships with Scorpius. If you ever feel as if he's pressuring you in any way, you be the first to let us know,"

"Dad, I wouldn't…" Scorpius began.

"Your ideas may be different than hers, and it's understandable if you've already taken things to this stage in your relationship—"

"We, um, haven't," Rose suddenly felt the volume of her voice drop to a mere whisper as her face burned.

"Right, well, if the… _moment_ arises, just be sure you _both_ are ready for it," Draco completed in a way that sounded commandingly final.

Rose didn't know what to do other than nod, feeling dumb.

"Oh, we only want you two to be happy," Astoria broke the rather awkward silence with her motherly charm.

Rose smiled again.

"We're _going_ now," Scorpius said, as if they had something pressing to attend, not waiting for a reply before dragging Rose away by her hand.

"Bye Mister and Missus Malfoy! I hope to see you soon!" Rose yelled as they were suddenly far away from his parents.

"Merlin, that was embarrassing…" He mumbled, still looking humiliated.

Rose, on the other hand, was all smiles, a spring in her step. "I love your parents." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Your mother is a sweet woman. Although, it _is_ rather strange to see your father…"

"Why?" He looked down at her, puzzled, as they went to the compartment they had been in on the ride their.

"Well, because he looks _exactly_ like you, only an older version. It's awkward to know that you think someone is so attractive when they look just like someone else… I feel like I think your father is attractive, since you look so much alike," She tried desperately to explain.

His smirk only grew larger as he took one main part of her small speech. "You think I'm 'so attractive', do you?" he asked, his hand moving to her waist.

"You're kidding, right?" She looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Walking into their compartment, she didn't even notice him slide the door closed behind them as she futilely tried reaching for her trunk. "Of course I think you're attractive. You're quite easily the best-looking person at Hogwa—"

Her sentiment was cut short abruptly as Scorpius's mouth pressed over hers.

* * *

The "moment", as their families so eloquently put it, didn't arise until a week after Halloween, as they, once again, took full advantage of the fact that they now lived together as Head Boy and Head Girl.

Scorpius woke up first, and he smiled dreamily as he saw the sleeping girl in his arms. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up with her next to him, but it was the first time he could see her bare shoulders peeking out from underneath his emerald sheets.

He stroked her hair tenderly. She hadn't been his first, but easily his best. There was no denying the sheer ecstasy he felt when he saw her underneath him… the passion in her eyes… her uncertain movements that only made them hungrier…

He closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his own hair.

It should be _illegal_, how much he loved her.

* * *

Rose stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were met by the sight of a pale, bare chest. As the previous night's activities came back to her, she blushed furiously and buried her head.

"Good morning," Scorpius said above her, a satisfied type of smile on his serene face.

"Mmph," She mumbled, pulling the blankets more tightly around her, suddenly self-conscious.

He laughed quietly. She was so beautiful. "I'm going to take a shower," he whispered and got up.

Her face so hot that she felt it was about to boil off, she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her head with the sheet.

He laughed again, sounding muffled from underneath the sheet. "I love you, Rose,"

"Go put some clothes on," she mumbled.

"In a minute," she heard the water come on, and she fell back to sleep without realizing it.

* * *

"Rose, _Rose_!" he hissed, shaking her shoulder.

She mumbled something incoherent, and gripped the pillow tighter.

"Rose, it's nearly noon,"

"Hmm?" she still didn't open her eyes.

"_Wake up_!" he whispered from somewhere very close.

Suddenly more alert, the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on her stomach, and the sheet had drifted downward in her sleep, her entire back exposed from the waist up.

"Bloody hell!" She grabbed the sheet and covered herself again.

He smiled from his kneeling position by the pillow.

"What day is it?" She asked, her speech muffled by the fact that her face was, once again, buried in his pillow. Yes, she was embarrassed, but it also smelled very nice.

"Saturday,"

She sighed in relief. She was too tired still to deal with any classes. I'm going to take a shower. _Don't look_!" When he sufficiently covered both of his eyes, she wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom.

As the warm water danced on the surface of her skin, she smiled at last night's memories.

Merlin, she loved Scorpius.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to marry Rose,"

"I know,"

"You _know_?"

"Of course I do; I'm your father. I knew ever since you were in… oh, midway into fourth year?"

Scorpius's mouth hung open at the new revelation. How was it that everyone knew of his plans except for him?

"So… you're okay with it?" He asked slowly.

His father didn't even look up from the _Prophet_ as he asked, "Are you happy with her?"

"Yes,"

"Can you think of anyone who would make you happier than her?"

"No,"

"Then, yes, I approve,"

Scorpius smiled. This had gone a lot easier than when he told Mr. Weasley about his plans. Of course, Ron already knew that Scorpius planned to marry his daughter, but he still felt the need to look horrified and hex him before he realized what he was doing. A horrified Hermione Weasley had removed any effects of the hex, which made his hands grow huge and grotesque, as well as scolded her husband for his "rash actions".

After a bit of a persuasive discussion, Ron was approving of the idea, but was nearly as enthusiastic as he'd been many years before at the thought of them doing double Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione, Albus, and the general population of the Weasley family were very excited at the thought of the marriage.

Now that he had everyone's permission, all he had to do was actually _ask_ her…

Should be easy…

… right?

* * *

"N.E.W.T.s are _over_!" She sang happily, emerging from the Great Hall for the final time.

Rose ran toward him and he picked her up as they hugged, something that had become a sort of sickeningly adorable routine with the two. That was routine, and walking around the grounds with their arms around each other when they got bored, or wanted to celebrate.

"—I mean, there were a few of the practical bits that were somewhat difficult… I'm almost _sure_ that I misused the unicorn hair in that Veritaserum, and I'm afraid for the person who has to test them out, because honestly—"

"Hey Rose?" He cut her off, knowing that if he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't be able to muster the courage at all.

She looked at him, slightly alarmed. They stopped walking, and faced each other. He never interrupted her unless it was something important.

He licked his lips twice, ran his hand through his hair, and exhaled sharply before finally, carefully, asking, "Do you want to get married?"

Her heart stopped, before beating in overdrive. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, er, do you want to marry me?" His hands were wringing almost violently behind his back.

Her face went blank. _Is he seriously proposing?_

"Well… yeah, I want to marry you," she said, in an almost confused decisive voice. She knew that answer since she was thirteen years old.

"Really?" His whole body seemed to brighten. "'Cause, you know, it doesn't have to be right now… I realize we're only seventeen and all, and if you wanted to wait until we, maybe, graduated and got started in life or something, I'd be okay with it, it was just that if I didn't ask you now, I would get really nervous, and not know how to, and, since I already asked your dad, I figured I might as well—"

He was silenced by smiling lips on his own.

All nervousness suddenly vanished. In that kiss, they both knew that this was right.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She whispered, her breath fanning against his lips as he held her close. "Let's wait, though, until after we graduate, okay?"

"Of course," he kissed her again, savoring the moment, before realizing what he had in his pocket. Pulling away slightly breathlessly, he asked, "So do you want your ring now or later?"

"You have a _ring_?" Her eyes were surprised.

"Well, of course I have a ring. It was my mom's, and I don't know if it'll fit you, but I asked if I could have it when I told her that I was going—"

Another short kiss to shut up the Malfoy.

"You've never been this talkative before," she smiled up at him before laying her head on his shoulder. "I want it now," she whispered.

He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled it out. It wasn't in any fancy black velvet box with an expensive brand attached to it. It was just the lone ring, goblin-made and highly classic-looking, with a simple white-gold band and a surprisingly modest-sized diamond.

His hand shook as he slid it onto her finger. He didn't know it was charmed to fit whatever size finger it was put on, so he was surprised when it automatically re-sized to fit her perfectly.

His heart swelled as he realized that this meant that she was really, really his.

She looked at it, elated, and sighed into his shoulder again. "Merlin, I love you, Scorpius."

"I know," He whispered into her hair, "Me too,"

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to add the wedding… But here's what happened: they got weddinged shortly after school, and made pretty babies, blond twins, a boy and a girl. Rose stayed at home for 11 years, 'cause she can, since Malfoy is rich, until the twins went to school, where she became the newest Transfiguration teacher. Scorpius became a male model. Haha, not really… he's the Quidditch teacher type-thing at Hogwarts. The new Madame Hooch, if you will.

I enjoyed writing it. _Please review_, even to tell me that, at 37 pages in Microsoft Word, it was wayyy to ridiculously long. Or even just to say something like, "cool" or "lame" or "go die, and never write again".

Kay, I've been up all night, and I have too much energy. Bye!

Thanks for reading :]

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


End file.
